De amor y otros demonios
by JennMoriarty
Summary: A veces, las personas que más necesitamos, son las que están a nuestro lado pero no somos capaces de observarlo. Mormor para mi Tiger.


**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece.

* * *

**De amor y otros demonios.**

**Por:** **JennMoriarty**

**Palabras:** 2896.

**Nota:** Para mi adorable, hermosa y maravillosa GF por nuestro aniversario de un año. Te amo, _Tiger_.

* * *

Rodó en su cama. Tenia insomnio desde varios días atrás, no podía conciliarlo a ninguna hora y eso le estaba cobrando fuertes cuentas. Se sentía mas cansado de lo normal, tenia ojeras mas visibles e incluso estaba adelgazando más.

Gruñó. Se levantó y fue directamente al baño, sacando un pequeño frasco con somníferos, tomando los últimos que tenia en la palma de su mano.

Los miró durante unos minutos, pensativo. Todo literalmente se derivaba desde la confesión de Sebastian, desde aquel día en el cual el rubio, con varias botellas de más de whiskey y ron encima había ido a uno de sus departamentos y le había declarado su amor.

Lógicamente, Jim no lo correspondió. Era obvio que no lo hiciera ya que si se permitía corresponderle a Sebastian, estaba completamente seguro de que personajes como el ex líder de la mafia que Jim había derrocado, terroristas y demás criminales en cuanto se enterasen de aquello, irían directo a donde el francotirador, a matarlo o torturarlo.

A lo que fuera, Jim no sabia lo que era peor. Tal vez debería de matar a Sebastian simplemente para evitarse tanto lío, conseguir otro francotirador y listo.

Pero desafortunadamente, no era tan fácil. Desde el día que conoció al rubio había formado un lazo sentimental y emocional demasiado grande para con él; Le había salvado más de una vez de Carl Powers, de su padre y demás personas e incluso en el día en el cual se tuvo que ir a la milicia, Jim lo había extrañado demasiado, teniendo una parte de sus ataques por nostalgia hacia el rubio.

Aun conservaba aquellas cartas que el rubio le escribió desde la milicia bien guardadas en una caja, en algún lugar del mundo donde solo James sabía de su existencia y eso, si se ponía a pensarlo, era patético. El no era cursi, nunca lo había sido y sabia demasiado bien que Sebastian tampoco.

Gritó enfurecido, lanzando la botella de las pastillas junto con estas contra la pared, mirando su reflejo en el espejo del baño, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo un ligero dolor emocional golpearle.

No era justo. Sebastian seguramente en ese momento se estaría ahogando de borracho, durmiendo o...

Follando con alguien.

Y ahí fue cuando el mundo de Jim se detuvo. Imaginar a Sebastian con alguna furcia pelirroja/rubia/castaña o lo que fuera le enfermaba. Le encelaba a tal grado de querer ir a buscarlo y darle un tiro a la furcia, después obviamente le dejaría claro a Moran que el le pertenecía exclusivamente a él y a nadie más.

Pero tampoco podía hacer eso.

Alzó el puño y lo estrelló contra el espejo, sintiendo un dolor punzante acompañado por ardor en su mano completa.

Seguramente se había enterrado mas de un cristal en la mano.

Su ansiedad comenzó a ir en aumento, comenzando a caminar por toda su habitación con cierto desespero, negando con la cabeza, ignorando aquel dolor punzante en su mano. Gritó y se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso, enterrando su cabeza en las mantas.

No podía con eso, sentía querer darse un tiro y al momento no podía hacerlo, tenia varios planes en mano como para desechar su vida sin más.

Así que, como resultado tomó del cajón de la mesilla de noche varios frascos con varias pastillas, preparando un cóctel de medicamentos para engullirlos inmediatamente después de sentirlos en la mano.

Poco a poco los medicamentos fueron haciéndole efecto, acallando las nuevas voces de su cabeza que habían comenzado a molestar, pero inevitablemente, teniendo el jodido efecto que tanto odiaba él.

Las alucinaciones, las cuales tampoco se hicieron esperar, comenzaron a inundar la mente de Jim, haciendo que tomara una pistola de la misma mesita de las pastillas, apuntándola contra a las arañas gigantes que veía caminar por el suelo, deslizarse desde su techo y bajar por su pared, entrando en pánico al ver que las balas habían cedido y las arañas no, subiendo por su cama y acercándose peligrosamente a Jim.

Moriarty ahogó un grito de miedo, tomando el móvil de inmediato, marcando la tecla que tenia de marcación rápida para el rubio; Escuchó la voz algo más apagada de lo común de Sebastian por el auricular, pero antes de poder responder, gritó al ver uno de esos macabros animales subir por su pierna, tomando el arma y tratando de dispararle sin éxito alguno.

-¡'rañas Seb! -Exclamó sacando de la misma mesita un cuchillo, clavándolo entre las sábanas, el colchón, sus propias piernas, logrando sacarse varios gemidos de dolor al sentir el cuchillo clavarse en su piel.

-Jim, demonios...-Se escuchó la voz de sebastian por el teléfono, a lo que el menor volvió a gritar, levantándose de la cama, cayendo por la reciente puñalada que se había hecho, manchado las sábanas de sangre.

Pero para la mente de Jim, había caído directo a donde los arácnidos, gritando y cubriéndose el rostro, jurando que aquellas manchas negras comenzaban a subir por su cuerpo, logrando aterrarlo. Y así se pasó durante quince minutos más hasta que la puerta se escuchó caer al suelo, dando a entender que alguien había llegado.

La droga seguía haciendo su efecto, pero desgraciadamente, Jim ya había alcanzado el cuchillo nuevamente y ahora no contaba solo con la puñalada en la pierna, si no con varios cortes más en su cuerpo y él en una esquina de la habitación, clavando el cuchillo paranoicamente contra el suelo.

Sebastian se acercó al pelinegro una vez llegó a su habitación, logrando divisarle gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, yendo a donde el pelinegro y agachándose ante él, tomándolo del brazo; a lo que Jim volvió a gritar, mirándolo con pánico verdadero, haciéndole recordar a aquellos días en los cuales el pelinegro huía de Carl Powers.

-Jim...-Musito Seb al ver las heridas en el cuerpo del menor, levantando al menor de un solo movimiento, cargándolo consigo y llevándolo hasta el baño del menor.

Jim se aferró al cuello de Sebastian con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en este y rogando porque aquellos animalejos se fueran, que desaparecieran.

Sebastian no pudo evitar enternecerse por el como Jim se comportaba, se le asimilaba a un niño pequeño, escondiéndose de la película de terror que recién acababa de ver.

Aunque Jim tenia 20 años ya, aún seguía teniendo aquellos rasgos infantiles que tanto le gustaban al rubio, pero debía de detenerse en pensar en aquello que solo hacían que el rubio quisiera más al pelinegro y Jim ya le había dado una respuesta en concreto con relación a su confesión de días atrás.

Finalmente terminaron por llegar al baño y Seb sentó a Jim en el mesón del lavamanos. Jim miró hacia cada rincón del baño, en busca de algún arácnido y suspiró con cierto alivio al no encontrar a ninguno.

Sebastian le miró y logró notar ahora con más claridad varios signos de Jim que no había notado antes, como que ahora lucía más delgado que la última vez que lo había visto, las ojeras en sus ojos y finalmente la mano herida. Alarmándose por esta última, tomándola con las suyas, logrando oír un quejido del pelinegro.

-¿Cómo demonios te hiciste esto?-Inquirió Sebastian. Jim se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

-Demonios Jim... -susurró el rubio con cierta ira, sacando con cuidado los vidrios de los nudillos y dedos del pelinegro, dejándolos a lado en el lavamanos.

Dejó a Moriarty sentado en el lavamanos e hizo amago de irse, siendo detenido por la mano buena de Jim, quien lo tomó por el hombro, aferrándose a su chamarra de cuero.

Seb se giró y lo miró. El menor tenía la mirada baja y se veía mucho más expuesto que cuando tenía aquel tipo de ataques de sobredosis.

-¿Que? -Dijo cortante el rubio.

Jim se relamió los labios y trató de reunir fuerza de voluntad para hablarle al rubio.

Seb, al no ver respuesta se deshizo del agarre de Jim, volviendo a hacer el amago de irse pero entonces logró escuchar un leve susurro de los labios del pelinegro, girándose y escudrinándole con la mirada.

-¿Qué dijiste? -Inquirió. Jim se removió ligeramente en donde estaba sentado y antes de que Seb se volviera a girar, habló.

-No te vayas...-Le pidió. Sebastian rodó los ojos y no obedeció al pelinegro, saliendo del baño durante unos minutos dejándolo solo, antes de escuchar el grito de pánico de Jim resonar por las paredes, volviendo de inmediato a donde él, ahora con un kit de primeros auxilios consigo.

Encontró a Jim con la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas, y le miró preocupado.

-¿Jim?-Le llamó. El menor levantó el rostro y después de mirar paranoicamente el lugar completo, posó su mirada en Sebastian.

-L's 'rañas Seb...-Dijo señalando el piso. El rubio negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él, tomándole del rostro para que enfocara aquellas orbes café en las azules suyas.

-Jim, mírame... No hay arañas -Dijo sebastian, a lo que el pelinegro ignoró y solo dedicó a mirar el rostro de Seb por completo, elevando la mano sana hasta el rostro ajeno, delineándolo como la primera vez que lo vio.

Sebastian soltó el rostro de Jim, y se alejó un poco de él, carraspeando ante la mirada curiosa del menor. El rubio tomó el kit de primeros auxilios y sacó varias vendas y venditas, dedicándose a desinfectar las heridas ante la mirada del pelinegro.

El rubio terminó de desinfectar las heridas ajenas y se dedicó a cubrirlas con venditas y vendar la parte de la puñalada del menor, junto con la mano herida de Moriarty. Una vez hubo terminado, guardó todo y miró a Jim, quien le sonrió ligeramente.

Jim estuvo a punto de agradecerle pero Sebastian lo calló, obligándole a ponerse de pie. Jim cayó inevitablemente al piso, musitando un leve "duele".

Seb le miró y suspiró, volviéndolo a alzar en brazos, sintiendo nuevamente a Jim aferrarse a él. Lo llevó a la habitación y depositó en la cama, pero el pelinegro siguió aferrado a él, a pesar de los forcejeos de Seb.

-Jim, suéltame...-Pidió el rubio. Jim se negó.

-No quiero que te 'ayas, Seb...-susurró.

-No me iré, estaré fuera de...

-¡No! -Exclamó Jim aferrándose más a Sebastian. El rubio rodó los ojos. -Por favor... -pidió finalmente.

Seb sintió una puñalada en el pecho al escuchar el suave ruego del pelinegro y se apartó.

-¡No Jim, no! ¿¡A qué crees que estás jugando?! ¡NO soy un objeto al que puedas usar cuando quieras! -Exclamó el rubio con ansiedad.

Jim negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama.

-No lo 'res... Nunca lo he dicho o 'ensado... -Susurró Moriarty.- 'res un humano... Tiene' sentimientos... Y yo... Te quiero, Seb...-

-No, cállate ¡Callate! -Exclamó el rubio.-¡Tú no amas a nadie, solo juegas con las personas!

-No Seb, eso no es cierto...

-¡Claro que lo es y no tienes derecho a-! -Jim llevó una mano a la boca del rubio para callarlo.

-Siempre has sido tú, Seb... Desde que te conocí, siempre lo fuiste... El primero... En todo -Admitió el menor, desviando su mirada de la del rubio.

-La primera persona en hablarme a pesar de las amenazas de Carl... El primero en defenderme, mi mejor y único amigo... -susurró.- A una de las dos únicas personas que he querido, Seb... Que he amado... -

Sebastian se quedó ciertamente sorprendido por la confesión de Jim, aunque de igual manera, fingiendo disgusto con el menor.

-¿De las dos personas? -Inquirió Moran en un bufido, cruzándose de brazos. Sabía que se estaba portando infantil con el menor, pero eso no importaba demasiado, él también tenia derecho a serlo, no solo lo era Jim.

-Si... Tú y mi madre...-Dijo sonriendo de lado.- Te extrañé, Seb... Me hiciste demasiada falta en cuanto te fuiste al ejército, ¿sabes?... Estuve ahí cuando te fuiste... Te veía, pero... Estaba escondido para que tu padre no me moliera a golpes y te hiciera pasar un mal rato...

-Después de eso... Ya no estabas y todo se dificultó mucho, Carl se sentía con la libertad de hacer lo que sea conmigo, golpearme, acosarme... Todo -Susurró suspirando- Hasta que no pude más y lo maté, tal y como te había dicho... Pero no fue divertido, te necesitaba a ti, Sebby... No solo para protegerme o hacerme compañía. _Te necesitaba _-susurró pasando una mano por su rostro.-

-Aún conservo esas cartas que me enviabas -Dijo sonriendo de lado nostalgicamente.-No podía responderte... Me espiaban, podrían saber quien eras y de inmediato ir y matarte echándole la culpa a un accidente de guerra, Sebby...-Susurró, jugueteando con sus dedos ligeramente.

-No quería eso. Quería que volvieras, que regresaras a mi lado... O al menos que regresaras vivo... -Susurró.- Quería volver a ver, a ti... Tus ojos, tu sonrisa... -Jim negó con la cabeza y llevó la mano que estaba libre de vendas a su rostro, limpiando un par de lágrimas furtivas que se deslizaban por sus labios.-

-A ti... Pensé en ti todos los días, preguntándome si seguías vivo o no, desde el día en que te fuiste y era un gran alivio el día en que recibía tus cartas... Sabia que estabas vivo y eso me aliviaba demasiado-Susurró esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

Sebastian le escuchó con atención cada palabra que el pequeño Moriarty le decía, recordando aquellos días en la milicia, estando a punto de callar de nuevo a Jim, pero éste siguió hablando:

-Una de ellas llegó cuando murió mi madre, ¿sabes? Fue horrible también, no quería comer, no quería nada... Lo había perdido todo, todo lo que quise lo perdí; A ti, a mi madre... A ti -Rió ligeramente- Y... Y me ayudaste, literalmente a seguir... A no matar a todos sin razón alguna, a no... A no dejarme atrapar o dejarme matar, Sebby...-Susurró.

-Y el día en que te vi... Dios...Fue... Fue un gran alivio, Seb... No habías mandado cartas y creía que estabas muerto y... Y luego me enteré del accidente, de la explosión y temí que estabas muerto... Busqué por todos los lugares que pude, en todos para ver si estabas vivo... Y -sonrió nuevamente- Te vi en mi casa y estuve a punto de saltar de alegría al verte, de tirarme encima tuyo y besarte porque aún no podía creer que seguías vivo...-Susurró.

Sebastian negó con la cabeza, se acercó a la cama de Jim después de que a mitad del relato del pelinegro se había alejado impetuosamente de el; Se sentó en ella y se acercó al pelinegro, besándole la frente.

-No estas mintiendo, ¿cierto James? -Inquirió con seriedad, apreciando el cómo el rostro del menor se convertía en una mueca de preocupación.

-¡Jamás! ¡Jamás te mentiría con algo como esto, Seb! -Exclamó alarmado.

El rubio rió, volviendo a negar con la cabeza, tomando el rostro del menor y besándole los labios con cariño, siendo correspondido con el mismo cariño pero de parte de Jim, quien volvió a enredar sus brazos en el cuello ajeno, atrayendo al mayor hacia el, hasta quedar ambos acostados en la cama.

Seb rió ligeramente, deshaciéndose del agarre del menor, acomodándose mejor a un lado suyo; Jim lo imitó, acurrucándose contra el rubio, cerrando los ojos finalmente.

-Te amo Sebby... En verdad lo hago...-Susurró. Sebastian asintió con la cabeza, besándole el cabello para después acariciarlo.

-Lo sé...-Susurró el rubio, en forma de un "Yo también lo hago". Aún tenía varias preguntas que hacerle a Jim, pero sabía que era suficiente; el menor le había dicho algo que jamás pensó escuchar de sus labios, logrando sentir la honestidad en las mismas palabras, así que finalmente decidió no molestar más al menor con eso.

-¿Te iras? -Inquirió Jim, aún sin mirar a los ojos al rubio. Seb suspiró, tomó del rostro al menor para obligarle a dirigirle la mirada y sonrió ligeramente.

-Me quedaré aquí contigo, Jim.

-Júralo -Pidió.

-Lo juro -dijo Sebastian con solemnidad. Jim negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceñir.

-No, no... Por la garrita...-Dijo levantando la mano sana, elevando el meñique. Sebastian le quedó mirando algo sorprendido, sonriéndole divertido e imitando al menor.

-Por la garrita.-Dijo sonriéndole, entrelazando ambos meñiques.

Jim sonrió, tranquilo después de tantos días sin tener esa sensación en su cuerpo; Se aferró a Sebastian ligeramente y después de besarle los labios con ternura no común en él, se volvió a acurrucar, lentamente quedándose dormido junto con Sebastian.

Después de días sin poder hacerlo, incluso tal vez semanas (Jim había perdido la cuenta), Finalmente, James Moriarty, la mente criminal más grande del mundo pudo conciliar el sueño, uno de los mejores y más tranquilos sueños, y estaba seguro de que eso ya no le seria problema alguno, en cuanto Sebastian se mantuviera a su lado.

Porque Seb, a pesar de lo que dijera Jim, a pesar de los golpes que le diera y de los insultos que le dijera, sabía que era lo más importante que tenía, sabía incluso que, a pesar de que el menor lo negase, a él era al único que escuchaba y podría obedecer sin rechistar.

Seb era aquella tranquilidad que Jim necesitaba de vez en cuando, era su francotirador que necesitaba en el trabajo, era el amante que le acompañaba por las noches y la persona, el humano con quien podría e iba a compartir su vida.

Sebastian Moran era lo que James Moriarty siempre necesito y ahora finalmente obtuvo.


End file.
